1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power component attached to a chassis of an electrical power apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incorporating a unit including an electronic circuit configured with a semiconductor element into a chassis of an electrical power apparatus (e.g., power converter) is generally performed. Also, the unit is provided with a cooling mechanism for cooling the semiconductor element that generates heat (see JP-A 2004-96832 (KOKAI)).
However, a unit configured in the above manner tends to be heavy. In order to attach the unit to the chassis, reinforcing material for supporting weight of the unit is required. Therefore, an electrical power apparatus manufactured by incorporating the above-mentioned unit into a chassis requires various parts, such as reinforcing material for supporting the weight of the unit and plates for attaching a cooling fin. The number of components constituting the entire electrical power apparatus thus increases, and so do assembly man-hours.